Ranma's New Sister
by JT Jewels
Summary: After a strange visit at Jusenkyo, Ranma comes out with a new friend... well, rather a new 'Family Member'. Can Ranma handle having a younger sister? Find out inside! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to anything having to do with Ranma ½, nor any sort of franchise or branch-off of this story or it's characters. The series' creator and owner is Rumiko Takahashi.

Hello sports fans, and welcome to my second fic! I came up with this fic about… god knows how long ago… but anyways, I'd like to thank anyone who's chosen my fic to read for their enjoyment, and I'd like to encourage constructive criticism. Thank you again for choosing my fic, now please enjoy it!

Ranma was running at full speed through the forests on Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai province, China. He was running from none other than: Herb. Yes, he was running from the successor to the throne of the Musk Dynasty. Why you ask? Well, that's what we'll have to find out…

Chpt. 1: Jusenkyo's secret

"What the hell did _I _do _now?!?!"_

"Ranma Saotome, you imbecile, you already forgot what you did to me? How _dare _you!!"

"How _dare _I, HOW _DARE _I?!?!"

"You have only made a fool of me ever since you came for me to get the damn pail of preservation! I will now end your life by whatever means necessary!!"

"Dammit all I did was try to get the pail without having to fight you, and by coincidence, happened to make you look like a fucknut in the process!! What's the harm in that?!"

"You have made me a disgrace to my clan, you fool!! What else would I hunt you down for?!"

"I don't know, eating your food?"

"You are more idiotic that I'd ever imagined… no matter! I shall _crush _you!!"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" with that, Ranma continued to run like there was no tomorrow toward a very familiar place… "What the hell? JUSENKYO?!?!" yes indeed folks… he ended up in the one place he never thought possible to get to in such short time he had. The reason for Ranma coming in the first place was to get the pail of perseveration from Herb. Why? Well, because he'd needed to take care of some business back at home… Anyway, the reason for Herb chasing Ranma… is because 1: Ranma made a fool out of Herb through means of trickery to get the Pail, and 2: Herb was given the word from his higher ups (Think of these 'higher ups' as being Elders…) had said that he'd brought shame upon their clan, and both he and his clan wouldn't be redeemed until Ranma is either defeated in honorable combat or killed by any means necessary. Now, Ranma knew he'd screwed with Herb enough to get the pail, which was a good thing to get, however, he screwed with the Musk so much, that Herb was ordered to assassinate him for their 'honor'. Well, Ranma saw that if he fought Herb now, he'd have a _slight _chance at defeating him; however, he didn't think that he'd be able to fight him at Jusenkyo. So, he decided to fight Herb. "Hey Herb, listen! I'll fight you, but if I win, you back off for the rest of yours and my days, got it?"

"Will do, you fool!!" with that, they had a prolonged fight that lasted about a half an hour, and Ranma came out victorious. When Herb left Ranma, he'd forgotten the pail of preservation. Ranma was happy about it, but he also felt bad for sending home Herb in utter defeat. Oh well though, when you pull a miraculous win outa' yer' ass at the last minute, why wouldn't you be happy, ya know? Well, now Ranma decided he'd head to Jusenkyo and find that spring of drown man and get rid of this damn curse once and for all!! "Hello sir! No doubt you come back for spring of drown man, no?"

"That's right mister guide!"

"Well, come this way!" with that, the guide led Ranma into one of two caves on the side of the training ground. When they got to the end of the cave, they found a giant pool of glowing spring water. 'Yes!! Finaly, I'll be a whole guy again!!'

"Not gonna be a girl again! Not gonna be a girl again!" Ranma sang as he jumped into the air and dove into the spring. When he became submerged, the water began to spark and glow even brighter. Soon, Ranma came out as a guy. When he splashed himself with cold water, courtesy of the Jusenkyo guide, he stayed a man. "Awright!!" Ranma danced a little jig before he noticed something floating to the serface; it was the silhouette of a young girl. "What the… hell?" all of a sudden, the form sprung upward, and latched onto Ranma. Ranma was half expecting a giant mallet-sama to come crashing down on him at that very moment; then, he remembered that he was alone in China, and that Akane was back at home waiting eagerly to pound his sorry ass for leaving Nerima in search of the damn spring. Well, now that the reflexes had worn off, he decided to look at the girl that happened to latch onto him. She had Red hair, and that's all he could _see, _but he could _feel _the warm, soft orbs that were reamed up against his chest, and he could tell she was either cold, scared, or both, because she was shivering like it was winter outside. Now, normally Ranma would be shivering himself when it came to a naked girl hugging the life out of him, like when Shampoo revealed that she'd fallen into the spring of drown cat by transforming and nearly raping Ranma in the Furo… "Uggghhh… (.')" was Ranma's reaction to the memory. Anyway, this girl seemed to feel… safe; like he was able to hold her without having to be in trouble with anyone… he felt comfortable with the new girl in his arms… he felt like he was her protector, in a way. However, he opted to ask her if she was alright, and that's just what he did, "Say, um, are you okay?"

"I-I… I'm o-okay… I think… guardian Ranma…"

"G-g-guardian?!"

"Waz wrong Brother?"

"Brother? Wait a second, first you call me your _guardian, _and then you call me _brother._ Which one _am _I?"

"Both!" Ranma was feeling a little light headed now… not only did he get cured of the curse, but all of a sudden he became some random brother of some random girl he didn't even know… then the guide disrupted his thoughts with some 'Interesting' news, "Oh sir, I remember now! I no bring you to spring of drown man, but spring of separation!"

"What's _that _got ta' do wit' anything?"

"Well, this spring most sacred of all cursed springs… in fact, it more of a blessed spring!"

"How's _that?"_

"Well, it separate victim's curse from body, making cursed side whole person or more often _pet!"_

"Well then, does that mean that this girl right here is my cursed side?"

"Yes sir! Indeed that your cursed side!!" Ranma was at a loss of words now… not only did he have a brand new younger sister, but his younger sister happened to be his girl side… Ranko!!

"Brother… you have to _name _me…"

"I do? Well, it's Ranko from now on, got it?"

"Ok big brother!!" Ranma was happy now… he finally had a sibling… not that he'd had any big _thing _for wanting one, but he always wondered what it'd be like if he'd had a little brother or sister… now he had someone to talk to, and someone he could help out even _with _his foot in the mouth disease. Well, it was time to go home now… and Ranma was looking forward to going there. However, there was the dilemma of how to avoid accusation of eloping with his newfound sister… Well, he'd lend the younger Saotome a set of his Chinese cloths, and he'd teach her how to defend herself along the way… that'd be fun actually… even if it _would _take time, he'd be able to teach her all he knew. "Say, brother, what's my last name?"

"Saotome--huh? Wait, what do you know about yourself, me, or anything else?"

"I know you and my name, but not where I live, who my parents are, or how I got here…" she began to tear up. Ranma hated it when girls cried… especially if it was because of him. Well, he'd change this situation immediately! "It's ok Ranko… I'll teach you _all _of those things and more!" with that, the younger sibling smiled with glee and hopped onto Ranma's back for a piggy back. Ranma didn't mind now; it was his sister, so he didn't feel embarrassed about doing it for her. As Ranma thought about it… what _did _he have to teach her? Oh well… whatever he had to teach her, at least it wasn't how to speak… or how to speak _English _for that matter! Wait, did she even know how to walk? Well, he'd find that out on his own. "Okay Ranko, we'll be going in this direction, and we'll have to swim back home… can you do that?"

"N-n-no… I don't think I can even walk…"

"Oh no… ok, let's see if you can't, shall we?"

"Sure… brother…" with that, Ranma set her down gently on the ground. When he let go of her partially though, she ended up falling on her butt. She tried to stand, but only got as far as crouching before she ended up falling flat on her ass again. Ranma was starting to feel bad for the poor girl… if she couldn't walk, the how the _hell _would she be able to swim? "Sir!! Sir!!!! Come back!!! I have something that help greatly for you!!!!!" Ranma turned around to see the guide panting violently. He was holding about enough money to pay for not only plane tickets, but a mansion too!! "What- you're not givin' that ta' me are ya?!"

"Yes sir, I am! Your cursed side have horrible motor skill below waist, but fine above. She will have to go to physical therapy if she want walk and run and such. So, I pay for you! My treat!"

"Thank you… you are a generous and understanding man mister guide… I won't forget this, believe me, my sis and I won't, right sis?"

"Right!!"

"Well, you be on way now!! You take care!!"

"We will sir!!" with that, the two siblings traveled to the nearest urban area they could find, and ended up in Hong Kong. When they arrived, they got tickets, and were finally off for home…

Well, I have two chapters for this story so far, and I'd like you to read both and then review the story. Also I'd like to know what you think of my plot. I know there are some plots out there that have the whole 'Ranma's girl side is separate from Ranma' plot, but this one I hope is more entertaining than the average fic! Have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	2. A Discovery or Two and A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to anything having to do with Ranma ½, nor any sort of franchise or branch-off of this story or it's characters. The series' creator and owner is Rumiko Takahashi.

Hello sports fans, I'd like to thank anyone who has read this so far. Not only that but I'd like to encourage you to think of ideas on how to improve this piece and other such things. Also please tell me about any sort of misspellings and such in the story. I would appreciate the help! Now please enjoy!

Ranma and his new sister Ranko were now home in Nerima… turns out most of what Ranko was missing with memory was basically who her parents were, where she came from, and all of that kind of stuff… however, she was about at 5th grade level math, and could hardly spell worth a damn… but, Ranma could help that out greatly. Also, she'd have to learn how to take proper care of her body now since she was at the knowledge of a 10 year old. When they came to the Tendo home, he was expecting a mallet impacting his head, angry yells emanating from the house, and 3 fiancées trying to beat the mother fuck out of his sister. However, to his surprise, there was not a sole in sight at the Tendo home. Ranma decided he'd go inside to find out what happened to the residents of the house. When he entered, he realized just why it was so quiet; the house was empty, just deserted in the middle of the foundation with no one living in it. When Ranma went into the kitchen, he found a 20 foot long letter rolled up neatly into a scroll. He read the first part of the letter to his sister,

Dear Ranma,

I'm sorry to have you find the house like this… but we couldn't keep up with the bills, so the landlord kicked us out… well, _we're _the land lords, but we were kicked out for not paying enough bills. Now, we've moved on to a Dojo in Kyoto… I'm so sorry Ranma, we wanted to stay and wait for you, but if you read this, you'll know it's too late… I did leave a snack in the freezer outside, so please help yourself! It's a family sized meal, so you may eat as much as you'd like. Oh Ranma, I forgot to tell you that your mother came with us. She insisted on doing so, because she was too worried that if you _did _come back, you'd run away from her. I don't know why she'd think that, but oh well. Don't worry Ranma, we're all ok, and we kept everything we owned. Well, I hope you tend your mother's house… ours is up for sale… so you may want to go back to your old home. I love you Ranma, and I wish you fare well!

Love,

Sister Kasumi

"Brother, what's that mean?"

"It means that all of our family and friends were thrown out because they didn't pay the bills… how in the world did Nabiki manage to screw up _this _bad?!" Ranma was astounded at the sheer irony of the situation; Nabiki was always able to rake up the proper amount of money to pay the bills and then some, but what could have happened if the bills were _this _late?! "Well, I should look at this as a good thing; I DON'T GOTTA DEAL WITH NOTHIN NO MORE!!! WHOOOOOO!!!" All the shouting caused Ranma's sister to be dazed and confused; she'd never seen Ranma so excited in her- well, _existence… _so she had to ask why he was so happy happy all of a sudden, "Hey brother, why are you so happy?"

"Huh? Oh, well, ya see, um, the family that was here that I was living with had to move out of their house… which makes it easier for me to live happily. Kay?"

"It's a horrible thing, but if you're happy, I'm happy…"

"I'm glad… and it's not so bad though; they moved to Kyoto, and we could get there in no time if we needed!"

"Oh well then I'm glad!" With that, Ranma picked his sister up bridal style and went in the direction of Furinkan. "Brother, where are we headed?"

"We're going to my high school, and we're gonna getcha signed up!"

"Oh, ok…" she didn't like the idea of school very much, because she didn't know very much, and she was limited when it came to certain subjects like math and English… in fact, she didn't even _know _English… so that just made things harder! "Ranma, why _high _school, why not _jr. high _school?"

"Do you _really _want to go there? Ok, fine, you win, you get to go to middle school… but I'm putting you in the 9th grade, got it?"

"What?!"

"That's final Ranko, no ands ifs or buts, got it?" Ranma's voice was strict, but it was still soft and nice, since he was talking to his sister.

"Ok… I'll go with that…"

"Good, now… well, this is one of the reasons I didn't really want to put you in middle school anyway… I don't even remember where they put the middle school around here…"

"Look in the phone book silly!"

"That wouldn't tell me anything though, like location wise I mean…"

"No, what I mean is, look up their number, call, and get the location!"

"No, that's just embarrassing! I've been here for months now, and I'm already close to failing in school! If I called, they'd ask me if I'd failed and wanted to go to their school… well, how bout' _you _call, because you can just say your new in town, and you want to learn your way around… ok?"

"Ok bro!" with that, Ranko took the phone and tried to get registered, but Ranma had to step in after 2 minutes to get the legal stuff and all that settled. After that, she'd been registered to Saryashiki Jr. High. The next day, Ranma decided to take a tour of the grounds there, so he traveled through the next route his sister would take to school, so just in case there was any punks or street scum that wanted her for their selves. For the record, it was actually quite safe, until he found some group smoking something hardcore… so hardcore, it burned his eyes and nose. He also found another group popping pills like candy. He'd also found a group trying to rape two girls and were halfway to their goal. Ranma stepped in however and showed them who was boss and saved the girls. He decided right there and then that he'd just escort his lovely sister to school every morning. So, once he was done with the route, he toured the grounds of the school. First he did a scrutinized observation of the courtyard and playfields, then he inspected the locker rooms to make sure none of the girls were hiding some horrible or sick secret that could taint his sis' mind. After making that check, he observed the overall student body interaction. He made sure that all of the guys there were gentlemen for the most part. He also made sure that there were no smutty women around that could cause his sis to become a school house whore. So, after making sure that was safe, he made sure that he met with all of the teachers that were teaching his sister and observe her class mates. For the most part, it was an upstanding class, one which seemed able to help her when she needed it, and one which she could learn with the best of comfort she needed. After that, he did one round around the school to make sure he found anyone skipping classes. He found some, but there was one in particular that caught his eye; he was wearing a green jump suit, instead of the school's required blue ones, his hair was slicked back, and he was smoking a cigarette on the roof of the building. He watched from a distance for a while, when one of the girls that he'd seen in Ranko's home room come up and have a strange spat with him. Ranma found the boy was a mild pervert, flipping the girl's skirt up to see her panties, and he also saw the boy was ruder than hell. When the boy left, Ranma followed. After following the boy to the bottom of the stairs and out to the entrance gates, he found the principal of the school come out and take the boy by the ear just as he was lighting up another cigarette. After they had a talk, the boy pulled a body switch technique and left without a trace. Ranma took this for a normal day occurrence, but when he talked to the principal, he found out that the boy never came to school anyway, so that was a relief to Ranma. Anyway, as he came home, he realized something, "Oh shit!!! Ranko has to go to physical therapy!! Shit, shit, shit!!!!!" with his sudden outburst, he sped for home, picked up his sister and brought her to the physical therapy appointment that hey were fifteen minutes late for. "Boy this is going to be a fun few weeks…"

Hello friends, I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Just as an overview of the story, basically it's not really that big of a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, but the characters from that story will make some cameo appearances throughout the story. I'd like to encourage people that have read this story through to read my other fic 'Inuyasha and Kagome, Together as one'. Please Read and Review this piece and tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	3. The Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to anything having to do with Ranma ½, nor any sort of franchise or branch-off of this story or it's characters. The series' creator and owner is Rumiko Takahashi.

Hello again sports fans, and I'd like to thank anyone who's read my story so far. Also you'll find some answers to the 'Perfect Reality' Ranma is now living in. As you'll find, it's not as perfect as it seems. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and please send your comments in a review. I also encourage good ideas!

After finding out that Ranko's physical therapist was Dr. Tofu, he was really relieved. After getting his sister to therapy that day, he went straight home to think about why all of the chaos that was running rapid in Nerima had suddenly stopped… he also wondered how it was possible for the Tendos to leave a running freezer in the back of the house. However as Ranma thought about it, he realized that he hadn't looked to see what was in the freezer. He went out back to find a little metal box. As he popped the lid, he found loads of food inside, but the ice keeping it cold was melted. Therefore, the food was pretty much soggy and spoiled. "Well, thanks anyway Kasumi…" while Ranma continued inside of the house, he wondered how he would be able to keep the house. Another issue was the power. I mean, you can't live without having _some _amount of electricity to run your appliances. That was yet another dilemma… they didn't have any appliances left to their name. The only thing they had left was the wad of cash that the guide had given him. There seemed to be more questions surrounding the money than anything. One of the biggest questions was 'Where did he get the money and why did he give it to Ranma?' well, since Ranma didn't own a phone at the dojo, he would have to go to a pay phone somewhere like he and his sister did when they got her signed up for school. "Wait, I didn't find out when Ranko was done with her physical therapy! Damn!! Oh well, better go down there and wait for her…" with that Ranma ran to Dr. Tofu's to find a very interesting scene…

"I wish Ranma come back soon…" whined a sad little Chinese girl named Shampoo. She was worried about her Airen. Not only that, but she caught word from her great great grandmother that he had been in a fight with Herb, and happened to fall into the spring of separation. Shampoo didn't know why they decided to change the name to 'Spring of Separation'. It was originally "The Spring of Purification" where people would enter the spring to purify themselves of the curse they had once had, and usually they got a pet as a bonus take home present. That pet was usually the purified person's cursed side. "Hmm… I wonder why Ranma go into that spring?" Being the dumbass she was, Shampoo had to wonder these things and think about them for long periods of time. It was kind of sad in a way. Shampoo was wondering the streets of Nerima at that moment, and she was also somehow going in the direction of the Tendo dojo. On the way however, she passed Dr. Tofu's clinic. She decided that she would go see how Tofu was doing. She walked up the front door and pressed the doorbell button. After a couple of minutes of no one coming, she decided to let herself in. She found that there was nobody in the waiting room, and Tofu wasn't in his office. That meant that he was in with a patient. She went to the first patient room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh Dr. Tofu, it Shampoo!"

"Well then come on in Shampoo!" invited Tofu. As Shampoo entered, she found that Tofu's patient was none other than, "Ranma!! You back!! Airen!!!" Shampoo then preceded to death grip the poor innocent girl sitting on the patient's table. "Ow… oww… I-I c-can't breath!!"

"Shampoo please let go of her for a second! That's not Ranma!" Shampoo literally stood up, dropped Ranko, and gave Tofu a minor glare, "This too Ranma! He just be hit with cold water!"

"Shampoo… listen, I'll prove to you that that's not Ranma." As he said that, Tofu got a cooled off cup of tea, still warm, and poured it on Ranko, "I'm sorry Ranko… anyways, that proves that this is not Ranma." Shampoo sat silent for a few minutes before her trademark weapons popped up out of nowhere and she screamed, "I kill!!" with that she attacked Ranko. However Ranko caught the giant maraca-like weapon and managed to hold it. "Shampoo stop it! What the hell are you doing?!" screams Tofu, "This 'Ranko' is obstacle, and obstacles meant for killing."

Just as she said that Tofu hit a pressure point on Shampoo making her fall to the ground for a few seconds. Those few seconds made it possible for Tofu to grab Ranko and scram! Just as the pressure point wore off on Shampoo, she busted through all the walls of the clinic trying to find Tofu and more importantly Ranko. She finally found them hiding in the back yard. "I kill!!" She practically blew up the back yard by the time the Doctor and patient escaped to another part of the property. Finally Shampoo found them again and she attacked her victims mercilessly. She wasn't doing any good though because Tofu was blocking all of her attacks, "Damn it Tofu quit moving! I not able to hit enemy with you blocking!" as Shampoo continued her onslaught, Ranma appeared and shoved her out of the way, "What the mother fuck are you trying to do to my sister you goddamn Chinese bimbo?!!"

"Airen! I kill female you because she want to be your fiancee—wait, you say sister?!!"

"That's exactly what I said, now what the fuck are you doing trying to kill her?!"

"I tell you why! She obstacle!"

"I don't give a shit if she's an obstacle or not, you stop attacking her, got it?!!"

"Airen!!" Shampoo jumped on Ranma and began squeezing the life out of him, "WTF?!! Shampoo, get the fuck off!! Goddamn!!"

"No!! I want love you now!!"

"What in the hell do you think is gonna happen here?! You expect my pants to fall off and you get to have fun with my one eyed wonder weasel? Well I'll tell you right now, that ain't happenin', now fuck off!!"

"No, but if you no want me to have fun with your little friend, I let you have fun with my little firends!!" with that shampoo ripped her shirt off and her breasts came bouncing out. "Sweet Christ Shampoo, my sister's right over there!! Put them Goddamn things back where they belong would ya'?!!"

"Why Ranma?!" As Shampoo said that, Ranma looked up to see a large object in the shape of a minotaur with wings coming at them like a meteor "… You're fucked!" as he screamed this, he ran for his life and grabbed his sister. "What you mean aire—" BOOM something _really _big fell right on top of Shampoo, and boy was that a good thing for Ranma. Not only did Pantyhose Taro Knock out Shampoo, but himself too. Finally after Ranma got home with his sister, he plopped down on the floor with her in the living room. "Ranma, who was that scary girl?" asked Ranko hesitantly, "Shampoo? Well, it's a little unfair, but I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you a little later."

"Hey Ranma, why did you say those bad words?"

"… Well that's from habit… but don't you dare pick up that habit… dear god."

"Okay then. Don't I have to go to school on Monday though?"

"Yup, that's another day away. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for school stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Just as she said that, Ranma heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" just as he said that, a mailman came in with some mail, "Here you go… uh, mister Saotome?"

"Which one?"

"Uh—Ranma"

"That'd be me!"

"Okay, this is a letter from China."

"China?! Who would send me a letter from China?!"

"All it says on the return address is 'Mr. Guide & Plum'"

"Oh those two. Okay, thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome sir!"

"Okay, let's see what these two have in store for me!"

Dear Mister Customer,

Hello! I want to explain why I give you such big wad of cash. I give it to you because you look like you needed it and also I had extra on me from all the tourists that come through here and want view the springs. I also do demonstration for people who come here. They like so much they pay to see again. So, I have plenty extra money to give. I not sure why they do this, but they do! Anyway, I hope you're fine, and we wish you a wonderful day!

-Mr. Guide & Plum

"… Well, that helps… I suppose…"

"Ranma?"

"Oh, yeah what is it Ranko?"

"Squelch I'm hungry…"

"… don't let your stomach growl like that, it makes me hungry too… Squelch see?!"

"Go get food then silly!"

"… You're going to come with me to get it then…"

"Why do I have to go?!"

"Because I said so, now come with me!!"

"No!"

"Ranko, I won't ask again! Come with me!!"

"No no no no no!!!"

"Fine, I'll pick you up and _carry _you there!!"

"Stay back!! Ahhhh!!!" as Ranko ran screaming, her brother was grinning from ear to ear, and hot on her tail… and he caught her within five seconds. "Ranko, please listen to me! I have a good reason for you to come, but you're going to have to come with me to find out!"

"… fine…"

"Okay then! Hop on my back!"

"… I want to walk."

"did Dr. Tofu already get you walking today?!"

"Yup! See, I'll show you!" with that she took her first steps, just like a baby. She was a little wobbly at first, but the she evened out. Then she wobbled some more and just before she fell on her butt Ranma came to the rescue and scooped her up bridal style. "That's great Ranko! You've made quite a lot of progress! I'm proud of you. Now let's go to Ucchan's and we'll get some okonomiyaki!!"

"What's that? It sounds… strange."

"It's Japanese pizza."

"I like pizza. I'll eat that!"

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's go—oof!"

"Ranma!! Prepare to die!!"

"What in—oh _hell _nah, not him…"

Well, I'll leave you to think of what will happen next… other than some confusion and some usual dualing antics between two classic rivals… we all know that line, so I hope you know who's coming up in the next chapter. I'm glad to see that lots of people are enjoying this fic, and I hope I can continue entertaining you all. I would appreciate it if you were to Review this story also, because that way I can get good ideas and not only that but you can point out little problems or conflicts in the story's plot so far. Just a note, this story is a day to day kind of thing, so I will have chapters that have the end of one day and the beginning of another and sometimes one chapter will be a whole other day in itself. Sometimes I'll skip a week or two to advance the plot, but that's about all I'll do. Like I said, please give me ideas, and if the idea is absolutely wonderful and creative, I'll credit you if I decide to use it. Also please do visit my other fic 'Inuyasha and Kagome, together as one" so that you can give me ideas for that too. I _might _have an update for that soon, but other than that, please give me ideas for that! Thank you again for reading this fic and you have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	4. The Chaos Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to anything having to do with Ranma ½, nor any sort of franchise or branch-off of this story or it's characters. The series' creator and owner is Rumiko Takahashi.

Hello my friends, here is a new chapter of 'Ranma's New Sister'. I would like to say a big thank you to the people who have read my story so far, and I'm glad to have people who enjoy this story enough to have alerts set up for this story! In this chapter chaos will rain and the humor non stop! Well, maybe from my point of view, and there may be some inside jokes that people will have to find out for themselves, but other than that, this chapter will hopefully be funnier'n'hell! Please review people!! I won't be able to come up with ideas for much longer if you don't through me a frickin' bone here!! So please, for the love of god review!!

"Goddamn you Saotome!! What the hell do you think you're doing, going off to China saying your looking for a cure, then coming back with another girl?!! I'll kill you!!"

"Ryoga, for the love of god will you listen to me?!! I've told ya' once, I've told ya' twice! I've told ya' a million times, this is _not _another fiancée, this is my _sister!!"_

"It a lie I say!! You're lying you cheap bastard!! How could you cheat on Akane like this?!! She's probably sobbing uncontrollably because of your carelessness!! Goddamn it you're pissing me off!!"

"You are the single biggest fucknut on the planet, you know that?!! You blame every single little bit of trouble on me, even if it's your fault! You don't even listen to me!! Do me a favor will ya? Just fuck off!!"

"You know what Ranma? Fuck you!! You know you're the reason for all of the chaos and torture in Akane's life, and mine too!! Now stop running and fight me!! Then I'll kill you and bring justice to me and Akane!!"

"You dumbass!! I could kick your sorry ass any day, but I don't want to tell you this again, because you know already! This girl here is my sister!! Tell him, will ya' Ranko?!"

"Sure bro! This is my brother!! Now stop trying to hurt him, please!!"

"I'm not about to listen to you! You're 'brother' has caused so much chaos it's not even funny!! Please understand me when I say that he's the reason that I'm trying to kill him!!"

"Oh that's a wonderful answer! Ryoga you fucker get over yourself, you're chasing me because you can't accept the fact that the Tendos couldn't keep living at the dojo!!"

"Goddamn it Saotome, just shut the fuck up so I can kill you!!"

This was a wonderful day so far; first Shampoo almost kills his sister and Dr. Tofu, then Pantyhose Taro comes out of nowhere and luckily knocks out Shampoo instead of him, and now Ryoga was trying to kill him again. This time over his sister and the absence of the Tendos. Again Ranma was blamed for something that he had nothing to do with.

The chase continued until finally Ranma ended up getting to the Dojo. Once there, he found a good place for his sister to hide and then he went back to face Ryoga, "Alright Ryoga, come on and fight me if that's what you want! I'll just kick your sorry ass like usual!"

"Ranma, today is the day that I'm gonna kill you and rectify the justice that you've taken away from me!"

"Oh yeah? Since when have you ever served justice in any situation involving me or Akane? Huh?! Tell me one time that you've given Justice!"

"I could tell you about several times when I delivered justice! However now's not the time to talk about that! Now's the time that I kill you!!" As Ryoga said this he lunged forward in an attempt to give Ranma a punch square in the face, but Ranma was too fast for him as he came around to Ryoga's back and collapsed his legs. As Ryoga was forced to kneel, Ranma hit a pressure point by coincidence and caused Ryoga's body to go completely numb. Once Ryoga was in a full fledged bow, Ranma jumped in front of the knelt Ryoga and grabbed his head. Then he pounded Ryoga's head into the ground repeatedly for about a minuet while saying a syllable each time he smashed poor Ryoga's head, "I'll. Tell. You. One. More. Time. That. Red. head. Is. My. Sis. ter!" finally after seeing Ryoga's body go limp, Ranma let Ryoga's head go. However as soon as Ranma let his guard down Ryoga jumped to his feet and tackled Ranma to the ground. This time it was Ryoga's turn to beat on Ranma. Ryoga repeatedly punched Ranma in the face while he was perched on top of him. "Ranma you cheap son of a bitch!! That wasn't fair! Now I'll do the same thing to you!!" with that said Ryoga continued his onslaught. Finally however Ranma caught one of the fists and tossed Ryoga off him, "What I did wasn't cheap. You tackled me to the ground and started mauling me!! At least my attack was tasteful!!"

"Oh fuck you man, what I did to you was better than you making me go numb and making me bow to you!!"

"I smashed you're fucking head against the ground! How the fuck are you still alive anyways?!!"

"What are you doing asking my question?!! I'm supposed to kill you!"

"What gives you the right to kill me in the first place?! I didn't kill anyone close to you, so why are you trying to kill me?!"

"You don't understand a bit of what I'm feeling!! I have the right because you caused me to see hell!!"

"I don't give a shit! The only way it would be acceptable to kill me is if you went home to find your family slaughtered by me!!"

"That's just as bad as what you've done to me already!!"

"You know what Ryoga? Go be the star of a donkey show!! I bet you'd love that shit!!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!!"

"You don't know what a donkey show is? Well how about this, do you want to see a donkey show?"

"No, fuck you!! Now let's keep fighting!!"

"Oh by the way, your little sister is the star of one of the most famous donkey shows in the country!!"

"I don't have a sister you dumb fuck, I'm an only child Saotome!!"

"Say, did Checkers ever fuck your sister?"

"Checkers is a girl you fuck head!!"

"I'm sorry, did you just say you wanted Checkers to give you head?!"

"Shut the mother fuck up!! Now die!!" Finally Ryoga performed his final attack, "Ultimate Shi Shi Hokudan!!" with that, Ryoga sent the gigantic ball of ki into the sky and as the energy came back down to earth, Ranma copied Ryoga, absorbing part of the ki. As a result, Ranma performed his finishing attack, "Moko Takabisha!!" With the extra energy Ranma absorbed, he increased the power of the ki blast tenfold. When Ryoga was hit with the major blast of energy, he was instantly KO'd. Ranma deposited the limp body on the neighbor's yard. His sister was waiting patiently for him to come to her and take her inside. "Come on Ranko, let's go inside!"

"Ranma?"

"What's up?"

"What's a donkey show?"

"Something you should have never heard about, sorry."

"Well what about all of the other stuff you said about Ryoga and his sister? That was mean stuff!"

"None of that is true, I just made it up so I could make Ryoga mad. Well, let's head in and—Oh no, we have to get your school stuff!"

"Well it's still Saturday, isn't it?"

"Yeah but I just realized that I'm going to have to arrange a job to get extra money."

"Why?"

"Well so we can eat, that sound good to you?"

"Well that sounds right…"

"Okay then, do you mind if we go shopping today?"

"Sounds good to me!!"

"… You know what else we need to shop for?"

"What else other than school stuff?"

"… we need to do some cloths shopping…"

"That sounds like fun!!"

"Maybe for you, because it's _for _you. I won't necessarily enjoy it though, because for one we have to go into the lingerie department, and I'm kind of an infamous character around there…"

"Why's that?"

"… if you ever talk with grandfather happosai, you'll understand…"

"I have a grandpa?!"

"Well, he's not exactly _your _grandfather, we just call him that because he's an old geezer that taught me the art."

"What art?"

"Oh my god, you don't even know the name of the art?! Well then, I'll have to tell you: The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

"That's cool! I want to learn that!"

"Well you're going to when you're done with your physical therapy."

"Say, when are we going to go shopping?"

"Oh that's right, well we're going right now!"

"Okay! Can I try walking there?"

"Well, I suppose… but you'll have to let me help you, okay?"

"That's fine!"

"Alright let's go!" Once they had their plans set, they went to the mall to do some school shopping and… cloths shopping… oh god…

Again I leave you with a cliffy to get your mind going so that you can provide wonderful ideas for me! If I didn't' make a good enough chapter this time around, it's because people have not given me ideas. Like I've said on several occasions, I need inspiration from people for new ideas, or else they don't come! So please, please, please Review my story! It would help out greatly! Now please, have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	5. Some New friends and a couple of gifts

Disclaimer:

Welcome once again sports fans to another chapter of Ranma's New Sister! In this chapter, there will be some funny stuff for the most part. After they go to the mall, Ranma is going to love his new gift… and Ranko is _thoroughly _going to enjoy going to school… heh heh heh… Anyhoo, on with this magnanimous fic!!

They were almost there… so far so good… they hadn't been attacked yet which was a good thing. Finally they reached the big doors that went into the mall. "So Ranko, where to first?"

"The cloths department!!"

"So we're gonna get cloths first?"

"Yup!!"

"… oh joy…" with Ranma's final words, he was dragged off to the clothing store. Once they got there, Ranma was feeling absolutely mortified to be in a clothing store. Not once had he ever been in a mall, and boy did he swear that his sister would rue the day she dragged him there again… but then again this was out of necessity, not because his sister wanted to… although she was enjoying it _far _more than her brother. "Ranko, could you listen for a second?"

"What's up brotha'?"

"Uh… well I wanted to ask that you make this as quick as you possibly can, so that I may be spared a very long and paranoid wait in this clothing store…"

"Why are you going to be paranoid?"

"Little sister, in order to spare your dear virgin ears and eyes, I must not tell you of the sins I and many of my enemies have committed…"

"Oh my… okay then, I'll just let you be paranoid while I have an absolute wonderful time wondering which skirts look better on me!"

"You _dare _to provoke your _brother?!"_

"Well of course… you can't do anything because I'm a girl and I'm also your sister, therefore I can get away with torturing you as I please!"

"… Goddamn it, you got somethin' there… well have it your way, I'll back off… son of a bitch…"

"Please don't act disappointed, I'd feel horrible if you did… hee hee!"

"Dammit Ranko just shut up and shop for Christ sake!"

"Okay!" when she was done with her brother, Ranko went deep into the store and found her favorite part of the store: the skimpy outfits. Ranma didn't mind her getting a couple of those, but he didn't want her whole wardrobe to consist of these cloths. "Ranko only get a couple of these outfits, I don't want you having any more than that…"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so, and I don't want you walking around all the time in something like that… maybe you can wear that around the house, but I won't let you wear it in a public area without me."

"How come I can't just get a bunch of these and just get a couple of fancy outfits?!"

"Did you not hear me before? Because I said so! Now please be a good girl and listen to your older brother!"

"… fine…"

"There, that wasn't so hard was i—ouch!! What was that for?!!" Ranma had just gotten punched in the face by Ranko, "That's for being mean!"

"Well what I'm trying to do is not mean! Listen, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just worried about you and I care enough to limit your wardrobe to a couple of skimpy outfits and the rest of it consisting of proper clothing."

"Well I don't like what your doing, why don't you let me have my way?!!"

"Because I'm your older brother and I know what's best for you!"

"I'll cry right here, do you hear me?! I'll bawl on the ground if you don't let me have my way!!"

"Dammit Ranko, you're a fifteen year old girl for Christ sake, you're old enough that you shouldn't be resorting to whining and crying just to get your way, I won't allow it. If you don't want to do things my way, then we'll just skip cloths all together and get school supplies! What do you want?!"

"I want to shop for cloths!!"

"Then get what you want but I don't want you getting any more than two skimpy outfits!"

"… fine…"

"Okay then." With their little sibling spat over, they proceeded to shop for clothing. When they were done in the clothing shop, the went to the lingerie section and boy was Ranma freaking out now… "Ranko, I'll let you shop alone in there… I'll stand at the door and watch you, but I can't enter this store anymore…"

"Why can't you go in here?"

"Because I have committed crimes beyond imagination around here, and all because of grandpa happosai, okay?"

"Okay!" Ranko proceeded to shop for all of her underclothes. However before she got very far, Ranma grabbed her and told her something, "Hey Ranko, will you actually listen to me this time?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't want you getting any thongs period. Got it?!"

"Why can't I get a—"

"Ranko, this is not the time to be arguing with me! Just do as I say and maybe I'll get you one if I can see that your responsible."

"Well okay, but I don't see why you need me to prove I'm responsible enough to ware a pair of really thin panties…"

"Listen just get a few pairs of panties and let's get the fuck out, kay?"

"Okay." Once Ranma was done with his amazingly one sided opinion, he went back to the entrance and Ranko went to the panties section.

An hour later Ranma was literally in a fetal position by the door crying, "The voices… oh god not the voices again!!" apparently the loudspeakers had come on and announced something throughout the whole store. This had occurred a surprising amount of times in the 3 hours Ranma was forced to wait at the front door. Finally he'd had enough. He marched straight into the store, ignoring the cashier and other ladies working there. When he spotted his sister, he found that she'd already filled up a shopping cart full of underclothes, from plain and fancy bras and panties to cute little pj bottoms and other things like that. Ranma's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets when he saw the spectacle. "Ranko… why on god's green earth did you decide to buy out the store?!!"

"Hmm? Oh, did I pick too much?"

"… for the love of god I swear on my abilities as a martial artist that I will make you understand the meaning of 'moderation'."

"Wha?"

"Nothing—just, nothing… but please put most of the stuff back and I'll let you get ten pairs of bras and panties, ten pairs of pjs, and that's it!! Kay?!!"

"… you know, I'll just go along with it because I don't feel like going and making myself into a total fool."

"For the first time today I'd have to say I'm proud of you my dear!"

"Well thank you! … Are we gonna pay or what?"

"I thought you said you'd only get a few!!"

"I am only getting a few!! Jeez, I just can't remember where I got all of my selections, so I thought it'd be easier to just give it to the lady at the counter so that she could take it all back."

"Well it's kind of rude to do that, but if you wanted to have it done for you, that's the only other reason the cashiers exist… I guess…" as the finished their conversation, the arrived at the checkout stand and got all of Ranko's cloths paid for. Once they were done with that, they went to several stores to find different things that Ranko would need for school. Once they purchased about 20,000 yen on school stuff, Ranma was feeling sick to his stomach. Well, all for his sister's sake he guessed. As they were exiting the mall, Ranma noticed that it was getting dark outside. "Oh no, it's getting dark out! Let's hurry home Ranko, I don't want to have to walk home in the dark… Nerima is a dangerous and scary place at night… I found that out the hard way…"

"Alright, let's run!"

"No, I'm going to carry you! You were only able to walk here because I helped you along, and I can't do that when you're running. I'll just piggy back you to the dojo, kay?"

"Okay…" once they decided what they were going to do, they proceeded homeward. Along the way they were confronted with a scene of a kid with slicked back hair fighting an ugly red headed kid of the same age. The first kid was wearing a green jump suit and the other one was wearing a blue one. The fight was a little one sided, with the kid in green having the upper hand. Ranma smirked as he watched; these kids were having a street brawl, not even bothering to use technique. It was an all out slug fest for the most part. When the fight was won by the black haired kid, Ranma laughed as his suspicions were right. Once the two Saotomes got home, they both went into the bath for a nice refreshing soak. "So Ranko, what did you think of the mall today?"

"I loved it!!"

"I'm glad…"

"Say brother, what's that thing in between your legs?"

"What the—why are you asking that?!"

"Because I'm curious!"

"I'm sure you should know that!"

"No I don't."

"Well then I'll teach you about it another time… right now all you need to worry about is your own body."

"O-okay…"

"Well then… doesn't it feel nice to just soak like this in the hot water?"

"Yeah it does. Say big brother, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I've been having this tingling sensation right here on my chest," she pointed to her nipples, "and between my legs… what is that?"  
"Woah there, what's this about 'tingling'?!"

"Well it's bothering me and I don't know why it's happening."

"When does it start to happen Ranko?"

"Whenever I look at someone I like or sometimes you."

"… well, that's actually something your body does naturally to the sight of something you like."

"Well I like you brother, but why is my body doing this to me if I like you?"

"Well you have to _like _like me before you start tingling."

"… well I don't like like you. You know it started when I saw you naked."

"Well like I said, when you see something you like, then it happens."

"Well I don't like to see you naked… it makes me feel embarrassed."

"Well we are siblings, so it's okay for the most part… but if you feel embarrassed about it I can let you bathe alone…"

"But I like you around when I'm in the tub!"

"Well then you'll just have to get used to seeing me in the nude."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now then, what do you think you're going to do when you go to school tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna be the best student in the class!"

"Alright that's the spirit! Kay then, why don't you get your stuff organized so that your ready for school tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay! Can I do it after the bath?"

"… yeah sure!"

"Okay!!" they were now silently bathing in the tub. After another fifteen minutes, the two of them got out of the tub and Ranko went to get her stuff ready for school. Ranma on the other hand got her sleeping area all set up. He set her futon up in Kasumi's room, because that was the cleanest room in the whole house. Ranma decided to sleep in the same room for the night to make sure that his sister was going to be alright. After saying goodnight to Ranko and getting her ready and tucked in, Ranko went to sleep. Soon after her, Ranma himself went into a deep slumber.

The next morning Ranma awoke to a buzzing sound. A buzzing sound? Since when did Ranma have an alarm clock? Ranma opened his eyes to find that Ranko was already in her school uniform and was looking really nervous, "Ranko, what's up?"

"I'm going to be late if you don't wake up!"

"What?!! What time is it?'

"It's seven thirty!"

"Oh hell no! I slept in! Well, I'd better get you to school!!" in a flash Ranma was up and dressed, and they were out the door in five minutes. After about ten minutes, the two siblings had arrived at school. After Ranma dropped Ranko off at school, he went off on his own to find a job… or better yet, see if he couldn't re-open the Tendo dojo for Training!! That's what he'd do!

Ranko was a little shy when she got into her classroom. It was so different being around a bunch of people for a long period of time. After class had begun, Ranko was called up to introduce herself, "Class, this is Ranko Saotome. She comes from the Nerima ward. Since there's no jr. high school in Nerima, she was enrolled here. So, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"W-well, I live in the Nerima ward with my brother, and we live in the Tendo dojo… that's about it."

"Well then welcome to our class miss Saotome. You can sit back there with Keiko and her friends." Ranko was a little scared at first when she sat down for the lesson. The first lesson was on algebra problems. Ranko was a little foreign to the letters in the equations, but as it turned out the girl next to her, Keiko, was willing to help her out so that she understood. After the lesson was done, the class ended and break started. "Thank you very much, uh… Keiko?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah no problem! That's just what I do. Say you're the new girl, aren't you? Ranko, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then welcome to our school. Want to be friends?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then!"

"What do we have next?"

"History."

"Oh no… I don't know _anything _about history!"

"Don't worry. We're starting a new unit in that class. You'll do just fine."

"What do we usually do in History?"

"… you have to take a _lot _of notes… boy oh boy do you have to take a lot of notes…"

"I don't know how to take notes very well…"

"Well then I'll help you with that too."

"Okay thank you again!"

"Like I said before, no problem. If you need help again, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be willing to help no matter what!"

"Really? Thanks so much for all you've done for me so far!"

"Well all I really did was teach you how to work some algebra problems, but your welcome anyway." After break was done, the class did a history lesson. After history was English. Once the English lesson was done, Ranko and Keiko walked out with Keiko's friends. "Say Keiko, is it okay if we wait here? My brother is going to pick me up and he wanted me to find someone that would look after me until he got here."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Say, did you want to meet my brother?"

"Sure we would! Say your last name is Saotome, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Then your brother is part of the Nerima Wrecking Crew!! Oh my god!"

"Wait you're right! That is his last name!"

"What's this about my brother?! Nerima Wrecking Crew… what is that?"

"You mean to tell me your own brother, the leader of the whole group, hasn't even told you about it?!!"

"No and there's a good reason for it, but you'd never believe me."

"Well tell us that reason and then we'll see if we believe you or not."

"Okay then here goes." With that Ranko told her story to the three girls who after hearing the epic tale fell flat on their faces in astonishment, "What the—is that all true?!"

"Yes it is! See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me!"

"Well then, I guess that's just the way it goes…"

"I believe you Ranko." Said Keiko, "Really? Thank you!" with that Ranko gave Keiko a bear hug and squeezed the life out of her. "O-okay Ranko, that's enough!!!"

"Oops! Sorry…"

"N-no, don't w-worry bout it…"

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I really am!"

"L-like I said, don't worry bout' it, kay?"

"Alright then… say there's my brother! Ranma!!" when she yelled his name, he plopped right down next to her, "Hey Ranko! Did you make any new friends?"

"Yup, they're right there! That's Keiko, and those are her two friends."

"Well, nice to meet yo—"

"Are you the famous 'Ranma Saotome' from the infamous Nerima Wrecking Crew?!!"

"The _what?! _You mean to tell me that all of these fights that I've gotten into have earned us all a group name?!"

"Yup. You're know throughout Tokyo."

"… Oh dear god… Well, it's nice meeting you all, but me and Ranko have to go. See you girls tomorrow!"

"See ya later Ranko!" screamed the three girls in unison, "Bye Bye!!" replied Ranko. "Say brother, what did you do today?"

"Well, I decided I'd call you're uncle Soun and see if I couldn't get the dojo opened up again for training."

"Oh yay!! Will you teach me martial arts?"

"Once your physical therapy is done—oh no… you had an appointment today… Dammit!!"

"Well take me there and maybe he'll give me a late appointment."

"Well, that's better than nothing… okay then, off to the good doctor!"

"Weeee," Cheered Ranko as Ranma flew through the air. After about twenty minutes they reached the doctor's office. When they went in the found that Tofu was standing in the waiting room waiting for them. "So, you decided to show up ay?"

"… Yeah… sorry we missed the appointment…"

"I had a feeling you might miss it today, so I pushed one of my appointments ahead for tomorrow and I shifted yours to about this time."

"Are you kidding me?! That's amazing! Thanks doc. You know, Ranko likes coming here!"

"Oh Really? I'm glad Ranko is enjoying visiting."

"Yup, I love it! I get to learn how to do fun things while I'm here."

"Oh, and what has Dr. Tofu over here taught you?"

"He's showed me a bunch of pressure points."

"Oh yeah? Any fun ones that'll help you walk?"

"Yeah! He's actually used a couple of those."

"Well then I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this sis. Also thank you again for letting have this appointment Dr. We really appreciate this."

"No problem Ranma. You're actually a couple of my favorite customers."

"Really? Well then we'll show up more often!"

"I hope you'll show up, but not because of an injury of any kind! That okay?"

"I'll _try _not to docter!"

"Heh, well your sister will be out in a few hours, so make yourself at home or you can go you the dojo and wait."

"Well I'll stay here."

"Okay, we'll be done soon."

"Alright." With that, Ranko went into the patient's room and her therapy started. While Ranko was in therapy, Ranma thought about how his day went while Ranko was at school…

Once He'd dropped Ranko off, Ranma went back to the Dojo. He then realized that he didn't know the Tendo's phone! However, he thought about the letter that Kasumi left, and realized he hadn't looked at the back. Sure enough, he found a number on the back of the Letter. He went to the payphone just down the street and called up the Tendos, "Hello, Tendo residence."

"Hey Mr. Tendo, it's Ranma!"

"R-R-Ranma?!! Oh Ranma how I've missed you! What have you been doing this whole time?!"

"Well I went to China to find a cure for the curse—wait a second, you should already know what I was doing!! I told you all flat out at supper the night before I left that I was going to China whether you liked it or not!!"

"Oh my yes, you're right. Well then… did you find a cure?"

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I cured myself, but it wasn't a _real _cure."

"Well tell me son, why was it not a real cure?!"

"Because I came out with a little… uh, well… a uh… um…"

"Dammit son spit it out! What happened to you after you got cured?!!"

"I jumped into the spring and came out with a little sister!!'

"A _what?!!"_

"A little sister Mr. Tendo, a little sister!"

"I can't believe you have a sibling… SAOTOME!! _WHAT _IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!" Ranma could make out his old man's voice pretty easily through the receiver, "What Tendo?! Who's that on the phone?"

"It's your son, and he has a cure for the curse!" Ranma heard his pop drop to his knees, and immediately there was a commotion on the other line. After about five minuets the noise and fighting stopped, and his father was on the other side, "Alright boy, what's this about a cure?!!"

"Listen pop, for the love of Christ don't you _dare _try and do it! I ended up with a little sister in the process!"

"Say what boy? Don't tell me something like that, that's not true. Your mother and I only had you, that's it!"

"You dumbass!! Goddamn you, listen. Would you like to change into a panda when the situation seemed right, or would you rather have a pet Panda instead?'

"I'd rather change into a panda, but—"

"Well there you go! The spring I jumped into earned me a little sister that happens to be my cursed side!!"

"Jesus Ranma m' boy, what the hell have you done?!!"

"What's wrong pop?!"

"Oh boy… your mother is going to go start raving _fucking _mad!!" he spat out fucking with an acid tone. "Oh my god, did she hear?!! Oh fuck no, your mother's going to have my fat ass if she thinks I haven't been loyal to her… oh boy, this is mother fucking insane… boy, let's get one thing straight—not a word about a sister, or your mother will kill you, me, and anyone else that stands in her newly sought war path. We clear?"

"Y-y-yeah, but what's up with mom being so homicidal about this?"

"Well she doesn't know so she isn't going to be. However, if she even gets _hint _that you have a girl that's even _remotely _related to you, she'll kill me."

"And why the fuck would she kill you if she found out you had more family?!"

"Not _my _cousins, _yours _and your _sisters' _!!!"

"You mean to tell me you never told mom about my cousins?! Wait a goddamn minute, I have cousins?!!"

"Damn straight ya' do boy, we have a pretty damn big family—but don't try and change the subject here! There's going to be shit hittin' the fan, and believe me, this is gonna be one cluster fuck at the finish line, if we ever manage to make it there in the first place…"

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Hold on boy, I'm not done with the cousins. I told her that all of our cousins were men. Of course they are married men, but still they consist of men."

"… Pop why the fuck do you tell mom shit that's either untrue or never happened?"

"Dammit boy half the shit I _do _tell her is the truth you just haven't sought the truth in enough areas."

"Pop… that doesn't make a _bit _of goddamn sense…"

"Well I'll tell ya' what boy, let's just keep this under our hats until I find a way for you to explain to your mother about the new girl on the block, and I'll get back to ya'."

"Alright pops, but I need to speak to Mr. Tendo before you hang up."

"Why you need to talk to Tendo?"

"Because I want to re-open the dojo so that I can make money." Ranma received silence, then he heard more fighting in the background, and then he heard a new voice, "What's up son?"

"Oh, uh, Mr. Tendo… I would like to have permission to re-open the dojo in order to train."

"Train yourself? No, I will not accep—"

"No you fool, I mean to have students! Goddamn…"

"Oh well… let me think about that before I let you do it—"

"What if I decided that I wanted to tell my mother about little Ranko here over the phone, and let her go on a rampage at your nice humble abode… would you enjoy that?"

"… I hereby grant you with all the deeds to the property, ownership of the dojo and living space, and you have full access to my dojo account. Fair well son, I wish you well."

"Thank you so much Mr. Tendo! I'm really grateful for what you've done for me! Well, see ya' later Mr. Tendo!" with that he promptly hung up and fell backward. As he was sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen, he found that his mother was a rather interesting woman… she was charming and polite one minute, then she would turn into a homicidal maniac with a katana the next. Ranma just couldn't make sense of it all… anyway he now had ownership over all of the Tendo's things in Nerima. He owned the dojo, the house, the property, everything!! He decided he'd go look at the account to see how much Tendo had been packing away for his own use. When he got to the bank and asked what the account was worth, he found a gold mine. There was a hundred thousand yen tucked away, and my friends in American dollars that's roughly equal to ten thousand buck-a-roonies!! Ranma was now officially a rich man. However when he looked at the bill he had to pay to get all of the supplies and equipment ready for setting up the dojo… oh boy…, " You know, money goes fast… I mean goddamn! Look at this, I have a hundred thou' in the bank, and I end up spending fifty thou' getting all of the shit! That's just wrong… oh well, I could be worse." With that, he bought all of the supplies and went back to the dojo. By the time he got back to the dojo, he realized it was close to when his sister got out of school. He decided he'd grab her before he set up. Since he had time on his hands, he could jog to the school rather than run down. When he got there he was a little wary of the girls that surrounded his sister. However when he took note of their joyful auras, he relaxed. After meeting his sister's friends, he went home holding dear Ranko in his arms.

Hello people! Sorry I made you wait on this S.O.B., but I tell ya, sometimes school can be a raging bitch with a hankering for student flesh… and that's a good reason for why this damn thing was so late. Anyways, I'm glad that so many people have read this thing, and I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it. Two hundred plus people have read my story up to the last chapter so far, and boy am I proud of that. If you want to know how many people have glanced at the story in general… well your out of luck. If you want know, then I'll give you an email or something… anyways, thank you again all who have read this so far. Now please have a wonderful day.

-JT Jewels


	6. Ranko Can Run! Plus other surprizes!

Disclaimer:

Hello again sports fans and welcome to another chapter of 'Ranma's New Sister'. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the fact that I got a new Xbox 360 might be one reason. Anyhoo, I wanted you to know that I've been working with my friend Jester666 on a Naruto crossover fic called 'How Many People Want to Kick Some ASS'. It's a funny story, and I'm the editor. Anyways this chapter is going to be a funny one. Not a whole lot of action, unless it's gonna be funny. Anyways, please read and review. 6 reviews isn't too much… anyways, please enjoy!

Ranma had now waited three hours for his sister to come out with the doctor. "Man, this must be some intensive therapy!" just as he said that Ranko came bursting out of the patient's room and ran at Ranma, "Look Ranma, I can run now!!"

"T-that's incredible!! I can't believe the good doctor did such good work!!"

"Well she isn't the first one I've helped out to get them on their feet."

"I'm sure. Thank you so much!"

"Well, I've decided that Ranko has worked up to the point where she doesn't require any special therapy. Although I would encourage you to have her come in on occasion so that I can do a diagnostic on her leg strength and such."

"That'll be fine Dr. Tofu. Again _thank you_!!" with that, the group said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. "So, what did the doctor do to you so that you could run?"

"Nothing really, he just had me do some leg exercises and he did some more pressure points."

"That's good! So, did he want me to have you do any exercises?"

"No, but you can if you want."

"You know, you probably don't even _need _to do that. The insane part, or so _I _think is that he was able to get you up and _running _in about two days. That doctor is a miracle worker I tell you, a _miracle _worker!!"

"Say Ranma, what are we gonna do this weekend?"

"… I'm not quite sure… why, were you thinking of doing something?"

"No not really, I was just curious."

"Well if you have to know I'm gonna have you help me set up the dojo so that I can take in classes. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. What are we gonna have to do?"

"Well you'll find out when we do it, kay?"

"…Okay!"

"Alright, as soon as we get home we're gonna have to get to bed, kay?"

"Why?!"

"Because, we need to get rest if we're gonna do good at school!"

"… I guess…"

"Don't worry Ranko, I know what I'm talking about."

"Fine." After about five minutes they made it back to the dojo, "Hey Ranma? Can I… uh, take a bath?"

"Well of course!"

"Okay…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well you said as soon as we got home we were going to have to go to bed…"

"Well that doesn't mean you can't take a bath! So then you go take a bath, and I'll get your bed ready."

"Okay!" as soon as Ranko answered she'd already gotten down to her underclothes and was now on her way to the tub. When she got there, she found something odd; it looked like someone was already in the bath. That scared Ranko a little, and she also seemed a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, were you using the bath?" the person jumped all of a sudden at the sound of Ranko's voice, "Huh?! Oh Ranko-chan!" apparently it was Ukyo. The bowtie in Ukyo's hair should've given away who it was, but Ranko never did really take in details like that, "W-were you using the bath, uh… Ukyo-chan?"

"Yes but its okay if you want to come in with me!"

"O-okay." Ranko got in a little hesitantly, "What's up sugar? You seem a little embarrassed."

"W-w-well, you were taking a b-bath and I walked right in on you."

"We can't necessarily help that now can we?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now kick back and relax." With that said the two of them sat in the bath tub for a few minutes before Ukyo spoke again, "Say Ranko, how is Ran-chan?"

"Oh—my brother? He's fine I guess… he seems to be a little excited though. I don't know what about either, and I don't know if I want to ask."

"He's probably enjoying taking care of you. I know I would love taking care of a cute girl like you!" Ukyo ruffled Ranko's hair. Ranko giggled in response, "Ukyo do you like my brother?"

"Wh-what the—what do you mean by that?" she was caught off guard at the question, "Well do you like him or are you just a general friend of his?"

"I… uh… I'm not sure how to tell you without confusing you."

"Confuse me? I just asked you a complicated question, how could you confuse me?"

"W-well… I love your brother… but he doesn't want to get together with me…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well every time I get to the point where I can really tell Ranma how I feel, I end up being interrupted by another one of his fiancées. That's when I go off saying I'm his cute fiancée."

"Well have you actually thought about telling him on a normal occasion like eating lunch or something?"

"N-no I haven't… I just seem to have this overwhelming obsession about being his fiancée that I think I end up… well, messing up…"

"Want me to tell him how you feel?"

"R-r-really?! You'd do that?!!"

"What are friends for, huh?"

"You've just made my day—er, night I guess, _hee hee!!" _

"Heh heh, yeah I guess so. By the way, just what are you doing taking a bath at our house in the first place?"

"Oh—well, the hot water heater at my restaurant house went to pot on me so now I don't have any hot water for my living space."

"That's interesting… but that doesn't explain why you came here instead of going to a public bath house."

"Now there's a good reason I came here!"

"And what's that?"

"I—uh, well… this is a little embarrassing but… I get nervous around other women, and a little embarrassed too… especially when they're nude…"

"Why would you feel embarrassed? You have everything they've got. Breasts, hips, a butt, a va—"

"Woah there sugar, I think I know what my body consists of. Say, if you only have the knowledge of a ten year old, how come you seem so smart?"

"I'm not really sure… I just seem to know things that aren't necessarily worldly knowledge. Plus there are some things that I know that just seem to come to me because of the fact that I'm a girl, or that I'm Japanese, or other things like that… I don't really know how to explain it…"

"Well that's okay honey I think I understand what you're saying."

"I'm glad you do… say, how do you propose to get out of here?"

"I'll just use the window."

"Why don't you come down with me to my room?"

"Because I don't want Ran-chan to think I'm doing something to bother you."

"Why would he think that?"

"Well, that's the way he'd learned to think about people. If they're there around someone he cares deeply enough for long enough, he'll suspect that they're doing something to his loved one. I don't necessarily what to get on his bad side either…"

"Well then why don't I go ask for you?"

"I suppose you could… well, let's get dressed and then you can go ask."

"Alright!" with their conversation over Ranko got dressed in her pj's and went to Ranma's Room. Then she remembered that he was setting up her room. She went in that direction to find Ranma just coming out, "Bro!"

"Hey Ranko, did you enjoy your bath?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question first."

"Oh sure I guess… what's up?"

"Is it okay if Ukyo stays with me tonight?"

"Well sure—wait, Ukyo?!!"

"Yeah, can she stay the night?"

"Why would she want to spend the night?"

"Well partly because she had to use our bath and plus I want her to stay."

"I'll have to think about it…"

"What if I told you that she was going to make us a free breakfast big enough for an army?"

"Done. Get her down here and you guys get to sleep, alright?"

"Alright! Uh, one last question bro."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Ukyo?"

"… I'll tell you another time."

"Is she your friend?"

"Uh, well… yeah, she is my friend from when we were kids… but I'll tell you another time like I said, now you go grab her and tell her that you guys need to go to bed immediately!"

"… Alright."

"Goodnight Ranko!"

"Goodnight Ranma!" after saying goodnights, Ranko grabbed Ukyo and they went into the bedroom. As the two of them were getting ready for bed, Ukyo noticed that Ranko was a little melancholy, "Say Ranko, what's up?"

"… Nothing… j-just fine!" she wiped a tear from her cheek, "Now that's not what I call fine! Tell me now, what's wrong. Whatever it is I'll do my best to help you."

"… Well, I'm thnking about how I've never met my parents… and I want to…"

"I guarantee that your parents are not the kind caring type… well, maybe your mom… but that's beside the point. The point is that you have nothing to worry about. All you need to worry about is your brother."

"Weren't my parents good parents though?"

"Your father was a horrible parent. He taught Ranma wrong about many things. Thank god Ranma has a brain handy. Your mother on the other hand is a wonderful mother, if you take away the factor of homicidal lady with katana that wants grandchildren soon."

"… that's a little disturbing… but I think with that said I can bear not having parents a little better."

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyways, I want you to know something now that you've told me that."

"What's up Ukyo?"

"Well, I want you to know that if there is any trouble in your life, _anything _what so ever, come and tell me. I'll be there to help you no matter what."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that. I love you as a little sister myself really… ever since Ranma brought you to Ucchan's the other day, I've always thought about you. I worry about you now. Like I said, I think of you as a little sister."

"… Thanks Ukyo!" Ranko squeezed Ukyo around the waist, her head buried in her chest. When Ukyo took note of her shirt getting wet all of a sudden, she knew that Ranko was crying. Then she heard Ranko say something, although it was muffled. She could still understand her though, "I'm so happy… I'm just so happy to have another girl around… I love my brother, but sometimes I get lonely and—"

"Shhh… it's alright sugar, I'm here now, it's okay." Ukyo continued to comfort the poor red headed girl that bawled in her lap. After about twenty minutes, Ranko had stopped crying, and she was beginning to go to sleep, "Well, let's get you into bed, shall we?—umph—here we go." When Ukyo set Ranko onto the bed, she felt Ranko tug on her shirt while she left, "Don't leave…" she wimpered, "I'm just going to the bathroom Ranko, I have to pee!!"

"Well, okay. But hurry!!"

"Alright alright, I'll go as fast as I can!" with that Ukyo ran for the bathroom and got there just in time. After about five minutes, Ukyo came back and found Ranko was curled up under the bed sheets, "I'm back."

"Oh thank goodness… I thought you'd left or something…"

"I told you before, we're going to spend the night together, and I intend to keep my word."

"Alright then, climb in!"

"Sounds good!" Ukyo stripped till she only had panties and got into bed, "U-U-Ukyo, w-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?!"

"I'm getting into bed, what else?"

"W-well you t-took off your c-c-cloths…"

"I sleep like that sugar. I can't sleep with anything on, just a pair of undies."

"I-I kinda feel uncomfortable about it though…"

"Well you'll be fine! Don't you worry about a thing."

"A-alright…" with that Ranko turned away from Ukyo and she went to sleep. After a few minutes, so did Ukyo.

That'll be the end of the chapter. I ended it there because I wanted to get another chapter posted. This way people have something fresh to think about. Anyhoo, if you haven't looked at my profile and haven't looked at my other stories, I have a story called 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG at Your Sirvice.'. it's a really funny fic, but you have to read it to understand what's going on. By the way, this isn't a lemon at all what so ever, so those of you that are getting ideas here at the end of this fic, you'll realize that there may be nudity, but no sex. Well, I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far and I hope to update sooner. Please send in your comments whether they're sparkling with kindness or lit up with flames. I'd really appreciate it. Again thank you all, and please have a wonderful day.

-JT Jewels


	7. Who's This? A new girl, and her secrets!

Hello sports fans!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in several months… but for about 2 weeks I didn't have a computer, and when I got it back, I ended up feeling overwhelmed. I was also somewhat out of a brain. I could go on with excuses, but I think some of them are rather legit. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Ranma's New Sister!! Please R&R!

The next morning, Ukyo was the first one up. It was about 5 in the morning, so she decided she would cook some breakfast. Upstairs, Ranma could smell something sweet. The aroma literally dragged him out of bed and sat him down at the table, "Oh, hey Ran-chan! Say, did you want to get Ranko-chan?"

"Wha—oh, oh yeah, sure, sure…" the boy rose once more, only this time he was slightly regretful to leave the strong aroma of fresh okonomiyaki. When he got to Ranko's room however, she wasn't there. Then he heard something coming from the bathroom. She must be in there. Ranma decided to investigate. Once he'd gotten to the door, he could hear her talking. When her voice disappeared another voice, this time much younger sounding, replaced hers. However when he listened to what the younger voice was saying, he about dropped to the floor, "Ranko… I don't know if Ranma should see me this way… I mean, yeah I was with him for the first couple of years of his training trip, but how would I explain to him who I was?! I'm almost the same age as I was when he last saw me… what should I tell him? That I'm a spirit of his long lost sister come back to haunt him or something?"

"Settle down Fujiko, you're fine. Just tell Ranma what really happened, and that'll be enough." Ranma was really getting nervous now. Who the hell was with him in the first two years of training? Well, whom ever it was, she seemed to be the same age… and the name 'Fujiko' sounded _very _familiar… "Well Ranma would never believe who I was. Even if I told him about the Jusenkyo incident, he would probably just look at me like I was crazy and throw me out…"

"Oh baloney, you're just fine. Ranma will understand." Ranma was just so fucking nervous by now that he didn't care if his mom came in and executed the contract, "Well… I still don't know… I don't even know exactly what happened!" Ranma was done. He'd had enough of hearing this. He needed to see who this was and find out just what the fuck was going on. Mostly because #1: Fujiko had a 'Jusenkyo Incidend', #2: She was connected to him, and 3#: If she was following him on the training trip, then somehow this was his fault. He needed to fix this and do it fast before the cluster fuck that was his life before would return to haunt him with a new mask. He was going to walk in there and interrogate the girl as soon as he got the nerve. Boy that might take a while… anyways, he heard Fujiko speak up again, "All I can remember is that I got thrown into that spring… but by a red head just like you. Only she was chasing a panda. Not only that, but the spring was—" Crash

"Fujiko, just who the hell are you?!"

"Who the flying fuckaroo are you?!" she replied rather embarrassed at the fact that a random man had just broken into the furo while she was bathing, "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School Of Martial A— oof!!"

"Ranma!!" a little ten year old girl jumped on the boy. If a butt naked ten year old girl jumped on you, and you were a guy with impressionistic friends and family, what would you do? Well, in Ranma's case, he freaked the fuck out and just about fainted at the same time. He was jumping in circles and pretending like he'd just gotten a cat to the face. The girl would _not _let go however. Finally he just stopped, and said in a broken voice, "Fu… ji… ko… get… off… of… me…"

The girl obliged and dropped down to her feet. The white on Ranma's face made the little girl feel a little guilty at this point, "I… I'm sorry Ranma… did you want me to get a towel?"

"Y-yeah… that would be wonderful…"

"Okay." She ran to the towel rack and grabbed a towel for poor Ranma. She handed it to him, and when he received it, he wrapped it around the little shivering girl. Finally Ranma decided he'd stop freaking out and ask the questions that he was going to ask the girl, "So… just who are you exactly?"

"… Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you… but I'm your twin."

"… Bullshit! I didn't have any siblings! Pops and Mom told me so!!"

"No, it's true… I even have the legal proof that you and me are twins. In fact I got your birth certificate for you so that you can look at it." Fujiko pulled out two old pieces of paper and handed them to Ranma. He looked at the certificates and just about died. He had a real sister! A twin at that!! However what did that mean? Did that mean that she did something that would piss off mom and pop enough to kick her out? Or did mom still love her dearly and just gave up on her when she was never found? Obviously the fat assed entity that was Ranma's father would chuck the girl if she had no talent for the art. After some thinking, he realized that if she was his twin, why was she a midget that had yet to hit puberty? He didn't understand that, so he asked her, "Hey Fujiko… why the fuck are you ten if you're my twin?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Well… is it okay if I tell you the whole story? It would make more sense to you if you knew what happened before this."

"… Well Ranko has to go to school, as do I, and breakfast is almost ready. Just tell me what you have to sa—"

"Ranma, Ranko, breakfast is ready!!"

"Oh boy!! Listen, come with me today Fujiko and tell me at school! Let's get down there and get some grub!!" Ranma shot out like a bullet. Ranko and Fujiko giggled as they watched their brother jet off for his chunk of food. Then again, they too were about ready to cannibalize if they didn't get downstairs right now. The two dried off and got dressed, and went down for food.

At Furinkan, all hell was about to break loose. Can you guess why? Of course. The fucknut we know as Tatewaki Kuno ended up being the jester of the day. Ranma was just walking in holding his sister's hand, to which the Kuno baka had taken offense to… no man in his right mind should take any offense to that if they had no knowledge of the relationship, but that's just Kuno for ya'. He ran up spouting the usual nonsense, just it was different context. Same meaning though, "Ranma Saotome, I never knew a swine such as yourself would sink to such a low!!"

"And just what the flying fuck did I do now Kuno?"

"Pedophiliac!!"

"… Jesus Christ Kuno… this is my twin sister—er… shit…"

"What?! You dare cover your sick desires with such an unreasonable excuse?! You be but a charlatan!!"

"Kuno… just shut the fuck up and get a fucking prostitute so we don't have to listen to your constant bitching and whining over the loss of your 'Pigtailed one' and Akane. We all know your dicks about to drop off from the pain, but give it up. That thing wasn't there to begin with."

"You dare make juvenile jokes about my manhood?!"

"Kuno, anyone would know that you're compensating for something with that huge bokken!"

"You bastard!! Speak not of my little man, but of your death!!"

"Oh shit… so you think that you can actually beat me? You think you have the balls enough to kill me? Oh yeah, that's right… you don't have any!!" by now the entire student population that had gathered to watch the usual battle of the morning were laughing hysterically. Even Fujiko was giggling like mad, "Fine, if you wish for an early death, I'll be the deliverer of your death!! Have at thee!!" and so Kuno thrust his… sword… oh Jesus I worded that wrong… oh god MIND SOAP!! Anyways, he had stabbed at Ranma's belly, only to have Ranma hop up onto the bokken and kick Kuno in the face. As Kuno went down, Ranma yelled, "Timbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!" fump and down was Kuno. Sasuke decided to come into the picture right about that time, and ran to his master's side, "Master Kuno! Master Kuno, wake up!! Oh my… he might not be up for a while… Hooray!!" Sasuke threw a little party for two seconds before he was pulled down to the ground by the collar and told by a slithering voice, "You dare throw a party over your master's defeat?!"

"M-m-master Kuno!! I must say, that was a rather quick recovery!! What do you mean I was celebrating?"

"Don't… mock… the great… Tatewaki… Ku… no…" fump and yet again he was down. Now that the morning ritual was done, Ranma went to class. As he entered the classroom he was met by several pairs of eyes staring at him and his little twin sister. Then the girls all got a look of disgust on their face. Then he said that Fujiko was his younger sister. They instantly had a change of face, and smothered the little girl in a giant pile. When she was about to get snuffed out, Ranma called off the girls and said something to save the girl, "Ladies please! Fujiko's going to be around for the day today, and maybe even tomorrow. It's okay!" the girls looked at him a little apprehensively , and finally they just let it go.

Right around lunch time, Ranma and Fujiko went to the usual spot under the tree. While they were there, Hiroshi and Daisuke decided to show up, "So Ranma, that's your little sister?"

"Yup."

"Since when do you have a sister?"

"Two actually."

"Wait, you have two sisters?!"

"Uh—yeah… one's my age… then this one is the youngest."

"Wait… is your other sister… hot?"

"How should I know… did you ever see my girl side?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's her."

"Wait, you and your sister were one person?! That's pretty messed up."

"Actually I didn't really consider her a sister until we split up. In fact, she wasn't my sister until we were separated. Then this one kinda' showed up out of nowhere this morning, and told me she was my sister."

"Wow Ranma… you have a pretty messed up life."

"Yeah? No shit! Anyways, is it okay if I let you boys in on a secret?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"This little one? She's my twin."

"Your what?!"

"My twin, can't you hear?"

"Yeah but… she's ten! She couldn't possibly be your twin! If she was, she'd either have to be as old as you or vice versa. How is it possible?"

"Well my friends, we have Jusenkyo to thank for that one!"

"Yup!" said Fujiko right after him, "So basically what your saying is that this 'Jusenkyo' place is responsible for her appearance?" said Daisuke, "Exactly."

"Wait… so does that mean that she should change back with hot water?"

"Well she was this way when she was in the furo this morning. That must mean that she fell into some secret spring. Like a fountain of youth, or something."

"You're right Ran-ran. I fell into that damn thing, and out comes the one and only annoying little ten year old me. I had no idea until I started to walk and talk… I also noticed a pair of twins were missing, and I was a lot leaner. Whadda' ya' know, I looked at my ass, and it was gone! I looked at my tits, they were gone!! You get the picture, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good then. You guys get the hell outta here so me an my bro can catch up!"

"Sure, okay." With Fujiko's commands, they left. When they were far enough away, she spoke, "Hey Ran-ran?"

"What's up Fujiko-chan?"

"… I missed you…" she began to get tears in her eyes all of a sudden, "What's this all of a sudden?! Why are you crying?!"

"… because, I missed you. I finally have time alone with you…"

"Well I'm glad that you're happy to see me, but please don't cry." His plea was in vain as the girl finally broke down in his arms. His shirt was getting sopping wet now. The only thing he could hear from his sister was 'I missed you!'. After about five minutes, Ranma decided that he'd never be able to concentrate in class if Fujiko continued to be hysterical over him. He decided to talk to the school nurse about Fujiko, and he got a pass back to the dojo. Once back there, he found that the girl was fast asleep in his arms. Since he didn't have a place for her to sleep, he put her in his bed. After tucking her in, he began to leave. Before he left the room however, he heard something come from Fujiko. It wasn't intelligible until he listened really closely, "… Ran…ma… I love… you… brother…" hearing those words just about broke his heart. He knew now that his pops must have been the one that did this to her… separating her from him. That bastard!! Well… now was the time to get to know her again. Not only that, but teach her about the world that she never learned about. She must have been somewhat uneducated. Right about the same level as poor Ranko. Or maybe even worse. Who knows? Anyways, He would definitely do something about that… he would also show her exactly what she was missing. He would show her the way to live! He would take her to a restaurant, he'd take her to a movie, he would take her to the mall. He would take her places she never even dreamed of existing! He would do it for her. Not only Fujiko, but Ranko too!! He would do that! After summer break came along…

Well, how about that? Was that an okay Chapter? Did you like the new Character? Yet again, new sister!! Anyways, again I'd like to say sorry for not updating sooner… but again the same 'legit' excuses apply. Anyways, if you have any exceptional ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review or a private message! Anyways, please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	8. The Beginning of The Side Story!

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of Ranma's New Sister! In this chapter I'm going to actually do some other fun stuff not focusing on the three main people in this story; i.e. Ranma, Ranko, Fujiko. I won't say who I'm going to focus on. I'm gonna let you figure that out for yourself! Anyways, enjoy this little fic, it's a new idea!

"God almighty! How did Ranma managed to hike all the way up this way?! This is a goddamn death trail!!"

"You can say that again man! I can't believe you have to go this far just so that you can get to Jusenkyo!" two boys were on a hike in search of the legendary sacred (or in Ranma's Case 'Cursed') training ground, Jusenkyo. Ranma had told them 'Somewhat' where to go… they had a basic map of the Bayankala range of Mt. Quanjing, which Ranma scribbled on to show them where to go. It took them about two weeks exactly to get to this point. They had no idea whether or not Jusenkyo existed at this point, "Say, do you really think this place exists?"

"Well where else would Ranma have gotten such a strange condition?"

"… I guess you're right…"

"Of course, if it's just a trick, I'm gonna kick his ass—er, scratch that… I'll bitch at him at least…"

"Yeah, because we all know that he'll kick anyone's ass!"

"Right. Well, let's just get this over with, we're within a mile of this place."

"Thank god! I thought this was going to go on into tomorrow at the rate we were traveling…"

"Well we're almost there! Apparently the way we know where it is, is when we get to a flat trail that we can see the entire expanse of the grounds. That's when we know!"

"I gotcha! So we just have to find that trail!"

"That's right. Now to—aaaarrrrrggghhhh!!"

"Dai!! Shit, he's gone by now!! Well, I'd better find'im!" with that he went to find this 'Dai'.

About an hour later, after climing and sliding down the ravine, he found his friend face down in a swamp, "Hey, Dai… Dai, get up!" there was some burbling and the boy known was 'Dai' rose his head and looked to see his friend, "Oh thank god you came down here to save me!"

"No problem! That's what friends are for anyways!"

"Okay then! Now… what do we do for getting out of here? I don't think Ranma gave us directions on how to get there except for the route we were just on. So either we try to hike back up the ravine, or we go from here. It's your choice which one we go."

"Well… I think we should just go from here… but then again the directions don't tell us where to go from here… so I guess it'd be better if we hike up the ravine."

"Sounds good." With that the two of them hiked up the ravine's wall and after an hour of climbing, they ended up about half a mile ahead of where they were when 'Dai' fell. From there they could see a flat trail. They just about gunned it, but they couldn't because the footing was very poor. If they tried to run the two of them would probably hit a patch of loose dirt on the edge of the trail and go down the hill again. After about half an hour, the two of them hit the ridge that Ranma was talking about. From there they saw a giant clearing up ahead that had several hundred springs. Some big enough to fit ten or twelve people, and some so small only a small child would fit. The boys stared in awe at the magnificence of their achievement. Climbing up mountain faces and shimmying along those mountain faces… god that was some hard work. Now however, they could reap the benefits of their perilous trip. They both ran down the hill to the springs.

The Jusenkyo guide was just enjoying the gentle breeze that was blowing by him. He was thinking about Ranma and his new 'Sister'. He wondered how in the world it was possible to have a partially disabled girl, and be able to get her home. He also hoped that he'd gotten her some therapy. That was one of the best things he'd probably done for any of the visitors to the training ground. The most he would have done for them was give them apologies and tell them the way to reverse their curse. Then he'd send them off with just enough to get a plane ticket and shoo them. Ranma was a special case though. He deserved a lot of money for what happened. Especially since he had saved Plum! He needed the favor returned. That was it. Now was time to relax… then the guide heard a rustling. Thinking a costumer was here, he went out the door and attempted to greet someone. Then he saw his daughter Plum, "Plum, what are you doing playing in the bushes?"

"Nothing baba! I'm just having fun, heehee!"

"Oh, okay then. Don't hurt yourself now, and don't you dare go near the springs! You know what happens when you go into the springs!"

"I know baba. I won't."

"Good. Now let your baba to his afternoon nap!" Once he was done talking to his daughter, he returned to the Hut that he and Plum stayed in. Just as he got comfy in the hammock set up for himself, he heard more rustling, but this time it was much louder, and he heard his daughter trying to greet the visitors for him. He knew she could probably do it, but she needed him to put in the names of the visitors. She could write a little, but not enough. He got up out of the hammock and went outside. To his surprise the travelers were two Japanese school boys. He used his best Japanese, though a little bit broken, 'Hello sirs, welcome to legendary training ground, Jusenkyo! These grounds are cursed, for each and every spring has its own tragedy that happen there!"

"Thank god! Now… could you take us on a tour?"

"Why yes sirs! Right this way!" the guide pointed to his right, where there was a wide path going through the springs. He walked over to the path, beckoning the tourists to follow. As they went past each spring, the guide named each curse, and how the animals and beasts happened to drown here. Along the way, one of the boys happened to question the other, "Hey dude, did you steal my wallet?!"

"N-no, of course not!! You must have dropped it in the swamp!"

"Liar!! I checked my pockets after I fell, and I had my wallet! You have to have it!!"

"Well it might have dropped out when you were running down the hill!!"

"Bullshit!! C'mere you som'bitch!! Give me back my wallet!!" at that the boy shot forward in an attempt to knock his partner down, but to no avail because his friend happened to dodge to the right. The one with the missing wallet recovered quicker than his friend did however, and managed to put hands on him. However that wasn't a good idea, "Hey Dai, watch ooooouuuuuut!!"

"Wha—aaaaaggghhhh!!" the two went crashing into one of the springs. The guide got a flashback of Ranma at that very moment. When the… travelers emerged… they exactly the same as they came... they were still fighting over the wallet though, "Give me back my—wha? What's with my voice?! It's all… high pitched and nasally!!"

"Yeah like a—oh god Daisuke, do you realize what this means?!"

"……… Hiroshi……… are you ready to check?"

"Y-yeah… -gulp-" the two looked at each other, and then looked down. They squeezed, and cringed. Then they both opened their shirts… oh boy. This was gonna be fun, "AAAHHHHGGGGG!!" they screamed in unison.

Well, I hope that was a good chapter! This'll be something I'll put in every 4 or 5 chapters… it's basically a side story for this… something for me to do when I don't have any other ideas for the original story. Who knows, it may even turn into a single story at one point!! Not likely however… anyways, that's been another chapter of 'Ranma's New Sister' and the first chapter of the side story. Well, have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	9. Okonomiyaki and Some Extra help

Hello peoples and welcome to another chapter of Ranma's New Sister! I want to mention that I've been kinda' fighting for ideas… and really I can't come up with anything… since this be the case, I need some help! Somebody, anybody, please help out!! I will credit your ideas even! (provided I use them… if I don't, at least it's the thought that counts…) anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!!

Later that day, when Ranko had returned from School, she noticed that Ranma wasn't in the house. Knowing Ranma, he was probably doing something in the dojo. She went around the house and up to the dojo. She listened closely to see if Ranma was in there. She heard a few noises inside, so she assumed that Ranma was in there. However when she entered, she came to find little Fujiko waltzing around in circles. Wondering where Ranma could be, she took the chance to ask, "Hey Fujiko! How was your day?" Fujiko looked up in the direction of the voice and when she noticed Ranko, she instantly brightened up, "Ranko-chan!!" she yelled happily while jumping at her. This effectively knocked Ranko over onto her butt, "Hey Fujiko, careful!" she scolded while giggling, "Okay!"

"Say, where's Ranma, do you know?"

"… he said he'd be back in a little bit…"

"And he left you here by yourself?!! I'm gonna' get him for that!"

"Why?"

"Because you're just a 17 year old in a 10 year olds body! That's not a good idea, no matter how well you are able to defend yourself!"

"o-okay… but I'm fine… please don't scold him! He wouldn't let me stay here if he didn't think I would be fi—"

"Huh? Hey Ranko! How was scho—"

"Ranma, why did you leave poor Fujiko alone?!"

"… Ranko, what's wrong with leaving her alo—"

"Well, she's got the body of a ten year old is what's wrong with it!!"

"So what, she can beat the fuck out of anyone she met!"

"Are you sure? Think about it; she would only have so long to get used to this body, and even then she has a severe amount of strength that's lost due to her small body."

"… if you're that worried, then let's save up until summer break, and then we'll go down to Jusenkyo and find out how to fix this, got it?"

"But Ranma—"

"No buts, if you are so worried about her then take her with you to school!"

"Ran-Ran! Please let her be, she was only worried about me…"

"Okay… listen, I'll find someone that will come over on a daily basis and take care of her until we can get her into a local school. Is that okay with you Fujiko?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then. Now let's go and get something to eat!"

"Yeah!" cried the girls in unison.

A half an hour later they'd reached Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant. Inside they found it was relatively empty. Only an old man in the corner booth and a family of three in another booth around the corner. They chose to sit down at the bar. Ukyo noticed them and immediately greeted them, "Hey, hey, what do we have here? Ranma and his sister… and who's the shrimp?"

"Hey don't you call me a shrimp!"

"Settle down Fujiko—oh yeah, this is Fujiko, my twi—I mean my—uh… uh… she's Ranko's friend! Yeah that's it!!"

"… okay… well, welcome to Ucchans, home of the best okonomiyaki ever made!"

"mmm… sounds good…" Fujiko had wide eyes and was drooling over the wonderful smells. Ukyo handed them all menus and they ordered right away. Once Ukyo began cooking the food, she started some conversation, "So… when did she come along?"

"You mean Fujiko?"

"Yeah, when did she come along?"

"Oh about… maybe a couple days ago…"

"Really? Well then you guys must be really new friends. Oh you know I never introduced myself—I'm Ukyo Kuonji. Just as a welcoming gift, your dish is on the house!"

"Oh my thanks!"

"You're very welcome. Say Ranchan, can I talk to you after your little meal here?"

"Uh… sure I guess…"

"Okay good. Well, your foods ready so eat up!" the three siblings eyes instantly shot to the food and they were hypnotized by the smell… the instant the platters touched the table, the three siblings were nose deep in their food. In about five minutes the three of them were done and asking for seconds. Then another five minutes after the seconds they were going for thirds. Then fourths. Ranma was the only one that went for fifths. The girls were holding their bellies and moaning. Chuckling, Ukyo decided to ask Ranma to come to the back with her to have their little 'Talk', "Hey Ran-chan, mind bringing that stuff back here while me and you talk?"

"Uh… sure!" he said with a mouth full of food.

Once they were in the back of the shop, Ukyo began her interrogation, "So, is that little girl _really _a friend of Ranko's ?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I can tell you're lying because one I know that look. Two, that girl is only ten. She would have to be twelve or thirteen to even have a chance of meeting Ranko. Three, she's just too much like you and Ranko to just be an acquaintance. So tell me Ranma, who _is _she?"

"… You won't believe me."

"Just this once I'll try to believe anything you say alright?"

"Kay… she's my twin sister." Ukyo's face twisted in a funny way, slowly the corners of her mouth curled upward and finally she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't hold it any longer. She cracked and fell to the floor laughing. She continued until her stomach hurt and her eyes were watering. Finally she settled herself, and she spoke again, "Okay… I'll believe you… but you have to understand this is… really odd…"

"Well duh! Why do you think that I would try to convince you that she was only Ranko's friend?"

"Convince? Really now? I doubt that… I mean you only said 'She's Ranko's friend! Yeah, that's it.', and you said it like you just pulled it out of your ass in the spur of the moment. Ran-chan, you have to understand that I'm good at catching a liar. It's not hard for me… well listen… since you've got two sisters now, and one happens to be ten years old, I'm willing to help out more often, alright?"

"Uh… sure if you want to help me out… I thought I had things going pretty well… but I guess if you want to help me out it would help out a little bit…"

"Good! Well what can I help you with right now?"

"Nothing. However now that I think about it I need someone to stay with Fujiko during the day until either Ranko or myself come home from school…"

"Alright then I'll take care of her while you two are away!!"

"… Thanks. You know, it's actually nice to have you helping me out for once instead of just fighting for my affection."

"Wha—what do you mean by that, huh?!" Ukyo got red in the face at this comment, "S-sorry… listen, I just want you to know I appreciate this."

"Well… okay you're welcome. I don't mind at all."

"Okay… now me and the girls are going to have to get home so that we can get the dojo set up and do homework, etc. etc."

"Alright, see ya Ranma honey!" with that the conversation concluded and the Saotome siblings went home.

Once they got home, it was just starting to get dark. Lucky for Ranma and Ranko it was the weekend. That meant that they could leave their homework to sit until the night before school the next week. Anyway, the group went out to the dojo and began to set up all the equipment that Ranma had bought with the dojo's account. First were the training dummies. They set those off to the side, where they would be out of the way. Next was the exercise equipment. After assembling it—with a little trouble—they finally managed to set up the entire conditioning portion of the dojo. Now they had to set up the practice mats. They laid them on the raised floor in the middle of the dojo. Then they set the other ones in various spots around the dojo. Next they had to set up the weapon rack. This was a challenge, because they needed to have two people hold the rack while a third person either nailed it in place or screwed it in place. They managed it however, thanks to Ranma. He had to lift the entire thing and hold it in one spot for about 15 minutes before finally he was able to let it go. Finally they had to set up the targets for archery and then set up other training mechanisms that Ranma bought for shits and giggles. Now they mostly had all of the equipment set up.

Now was time for baths. Ranko and Fujiko went in first, while Ranma read the paper. In the paper he noticed something that sparked his interest; someone in town was offering up a trip to China for free. Ranma read into it a little bit to find that it was a martial arts tournament. That was perfect for him! Well… him and his sisters… well, Ranko anyways… the tournament was supposed to be around April, and the trip in the middle of July. It was only February, so they had ample time to train for the tournament! However when Ranma noticed the entry fee, he about shit his pants—it was around 20,000¥. There was no way he could afford to pay for the three of them, let alone himself… well until he realized that he could raise the money with the school opened! He would have to open the school up right away though… it would have to be probably within the next week or else it may be too much trouble to come up with the money… after all, he wanted to have affordable rates for new students to the dojo… When everything was said and done, he decided he would open the school tomorrow. With his plans down fat, he ran upstairs to tell Ranko and Fujiko. When he got upstairs though, he all of a sudden heard a large crashing and a thud. After that, he heard the girls scream loudly. Ranma immediately dashed for the door, and what he found inside the bathroom would surprise the hell out of him…

Well hello peoples! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've been under writer's block lately… that and I have also been thinking of other stories that I've got going. Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be pretty interesting. Well, please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	10. Herb and Fujiko's 'Connection'

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of Ranma's New Sister! This chapter will lean more toward the funny side of the situations. If you don't know from my profile, I'm a funny guy who loves to make people laugh. I also love to laugh myself. Hence why I like the funnier side of things, no matter how dramatic. Well, you'll love the little addition I put here in the beginning of the chapter… well, please enjoy! Oh, and please review!

The first thing Ranma saw were his two sisters, who had rammed up onto his legs, and now were clinging to them. Then Ranma looked up to see just what the hell was scaring them to find non other than: Herb, "What the hell are you doing here Herb?! I thought this was over when I lost you over in China!!"

"Saotome… you and I both know this has dragged on far too long…"

"Well for you maybe… I couldn't have cared less over the past few weeks!"

"You dare laugh in my face fool?! Don't you realize that one day my armies will defeat you and your wrecking crew?!"

"What armies? I though your tribe was dying out due to your tribe's male lineage."

"Silence! Now listen; I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you let me have those two girls there, I'll lend you the pail of preservation."

"I don't need that piece of shit anymore."

"What?!"

"Look under me." Herb's glance went towards the cowering girl on Ranma's right leg. When he saw the redhead, he recognized her right away, "How in the world—how were you able to separate yourself from her?!"

"A spring deep within the mountains. It is a nameless spring that for whatever reason happens to separate ones cursed form from themselves. That way, there is the cursed form and the original form."

"I know what spring you talk of. I never knew where it lay however. Well this certainly changes the situation at hand… how about this! I'll lend you the pail anyways for use… on your friends."

"They're gone. The amazons have left, and the others have left as well. There is no cursed one here." Herbs look of slight encouragement left the instant he heard that sentence. Now he was red in the face and snarling. For a second the two men stared each other down, until Ranma began to feel light headed. Then he began to get dizzy and his vision got blurry, "What the fuck—what's goin' on here?!!"

"Hahaha!! You've fallen directly into my trap fool."

"Listen you better tell me what you just did or I'm gonna lay your ass out, conscious or not!"

"You couldn't do either no matter how hard you tried. I simply ruined your vision and caused the liquid in your ears, which keeps you balanced, to vibrate enough to unbalance it causing you a case of vertigo."

"Damn you! Come here!!" Ranma's vision was starting to fail him more as they couldn't keep focus well, causing him to see three Herbs instead of one. He jumped to the left one and hit the wall. Ranma proceeded to go into berserker mode, and continued vainly to lay a hit on Herb. Finally Herb whacked him upside the head and Ranma, not having strength left, fell to the floor and passed out. The girls, though scared as all hell, after noticing their brother was done for they both stood up and got into the usual fighting stance, "Oh my… don't you think it would be more civil to at least cover yourself before combat?" the girls looked down at themselves and realized that they were still in the nude. Getting red faced, they ran at herb and viciously attacked him yelling 'Pervert!' and 'Lecher!!' and other such things. Finally when they were done with the king of the musk tribe, he had several welts all over his face. Though a little light headed from the head trauma, he simply chuckled and said, "Listen. If you think that your feeble efforts are enough to oppose me, then you are sadly mistaken. You are as simple as your counterpart that lays before you. Now leave before I decide to… take you with me for my… attendants." The girls had shivers go down their spines at the way he said the last part of that phrase. They both grabbed Ranma with tears in their eyes and ran for his room.

Cold, wet and still nude, they waited for Ranma to wake. Eventually Ranko got up to grab some towels once she noticed that Herb was gone, and the two girls dried off and cuddled together waiting for their brother. About an hour later he finally woke up, "Oh my god Ranma-nii-chan!!" yelled Ranko. The two girls ran to his side. Ranma looked around and saw Ranko, "Oh my god Ranko… Fujiko… what happened?" Fujiko explained, "Well after you were out cold, we were still naked and Herb told us to put on some cloths, in which case we attacked him for it. Afterwards though, he laughed at us and told us if we didn't leave he would take us with him to his attendants."

"That son of a bitch!! I'm gonna send him to hell the next time I see him!"

"Well at least rest for now!"

"… well you're right about that I guess… Herb does have a good point though, why don't you two put on something for god sakes?! Just because we're siblings doesn't mean I have to see you in the nude, now go change!" the girls got a smile on their face and they skipped off to their room and changed into their usual cloths. When they came back Ranma was meditating. Thinking they would disturb him, they went downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Ranko grabbed the pot and the water, and began to boil some water for tea. As she was doing that, Fujiko spoke up, "Hey Ranko-chan?"

"Yes Fujiko-nee-chan?"

"I want to tell you… what happened to me."

"Wait, what?! What happened?!"

"It's about how I'm a ten year old right now…"

"Well you told us that, you fell into the spring but you never changed back to your original form even though you were splashed with warm water. Isn't that it?"

"There's more to it than that. I don't know if Ranma caught on to this or not, but… you remember how Herb was offering him the 'pail of preservation'?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that! What about it?"

"Well… When I was in China, I remember going into the mountains for some of my own training after following Ranma to the Jusenkyo springs. I ended up in a village full of men with animal skins of all sorts for cloths."

_Flashback_

_Fujiko had only fallen into the spring about a week ago, but having the body of a ten year old whenever she was hit with cold water was annoying… especially since there were so many small swamps and other such things across the mountains. She was lucky too however, because there were also hot springs on certain spots in the higher altitudes of the mountain. As she traveled, she came to a village. Needing to rest and get food, the sixteen year old entered the village to find it was populated primarily by men. They wore animal skins of all sorts, and as she traveled through the area, she found some of the men actually had the characteristics of the animal skins they wore. Some had superhuman strength, some had super human speed, and some were just really smart. Finally she came to an inn. She entered to find that all of the employees were women. They obviously spoke Chinese, but when Fujiko spoke Japanese, the girls at the counter got a look of panic on their faces, meaning they didn't know how to speak Japanese. They began to freak out and one of them ran to the back office. When she came back out, there was a man following her. The man approached Fujiko and spoke in fluent Japanese, "Ohaiyo! Who may you be?"_

"_Uh, my name is Fujiko Saotome."_

"_Welcome to our inn! Rooms are 5000 yuan."_

"_What's yuan?"_

"_It's Chinese currency. What, are you poor?"_

"_Well… I have 5000 _yen, _but not yuan."_

"_That's fine. We'll just trade your currency for ours."_

"… _okay, will you do it here?"_

"_No, but why don't you give me the money and then I'll trade it for ours currency later."_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright, now to set you up with a room… here, you're room… 2. How's that?"_

"_good, I'll take it. After all, 2 is my lucky number!"_

"_Alright, please enjoy your stay!" with that Fujiko went up to her room. When she walked in, she found it was very clean and sanitary. Not only that but the furnishings were very lavish for just a little village inn. Not wanting to jinx her luck, she took it in stride and put her bag next to the king sized bed. She decided she would take a look round town again to spot any restaurants. She found one, about 10 meters away from her inn. She went there and got a meal with what money she had left. Now that she was full, she decided to go to the parts of the village that she hadn't before. While she was trotting through town, she overheard a couple of villagers talking about something interesting, "Hey, you know what the secret treasure of the royal family is, right?"_

"_Wasn't it like a pail and a pot?"_

"_Yeah, the 'Pail of Preservation' and the 'Tea Pot of Liberation'."_

"_What do they do?"_

"_Well you know how when we go to receive a wife, we hunt down the animal that represents our family's powers, right? Well, you use the pail of preservation to keep them in that animal form. Then to give them the ability to change back and forth between an animal and a human, you use the water from the tea pot of liberation to restore that ability."_

"_Oh I see… say, do you know where they are?"_

"_They're hidden deep within the castle's basements. Some say there's a dormant dragon that sleeps guarding the pail and the pot."_

"_Well that's interesting…"_

"_Yeah… but they also say that Herb, the Successor to the throne managed to beat the dragon and now he personally owns the two ancient items, and he takes them wherever he goes."_

"_That sounds about right."_

"_Yeah…" When they were done with the subject of the pot and the pail, Fujiko was astounded; she would be able to preserve her original form and seal away this damned ten year old one forever! Now she had a new quest; get the pail of preservation from Herb! That night she plotted out what she was gonna do, and finally she came up with her strategy. After her plans were set, she went to sleep._

_The next morning she set out right for the royal palace. She notice that there were some royal guards at the gates. She took care of them immediately and hopped the fence. When she was in the courtyard, she found several guards circling the courtyard. Thinking that she's have a better chance if she were to crawl along the back side of the castle wall, she hopped over the wall and shimmied over to the palace building, and climbed up onto the roof. She found a window and peered in to find it was the royal furo. With a cringe she left and looked for another window. This time she found the window she was looking for. Inside was the throne, with the musk king in it already. Beside him were two young men. She assumed they were the attendants. She thought carefully about the placement of the pail, which was right behind the man with a wolf skin hanging off of his head. Realizing that her only course of action was to jump down and try and take the pail, she counted to three. On three, she jumped in, right behind the man with the wolf skin and managed to grab the pail and jump back out the window. When she looked behind her, she found that she was being pursued by the attendants. She was not fast enough to beat the wolf, so she was whacked in the back of the head. In the process the pail was forced out of her hand and it fell to the ground. She got up and ran for the pail, but it was swiped away at the last second by the man that was in the throne. He gave her a cold stare and said something in Chinese. She replied with "Kutabare!!". The man got an amused look on his face and spoke in Japanese, "My my what a temper. You've also got guts, sneaking into the royal castle and stealing the pail or preservation, and you even have the mind to say 'fuck you' to the king himself. You may be a foolish woman, but you are definitely smart for being a fool. Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Who are you to ask my name, huh?" she said with acid, "So you defy me even to this point! I'll ask you once more, what. Is. Your. Name? I won't ask nicely next time."_

"… _Fujiko Saotome."_

"_What a lovely name… now tell me, why would you want the pail of preservation?"_

"_Why should I tell you that? I mean, just because you're king doesn't give you the right to butt in on other people business, right?"_

"_Silence! Now tell me, what is your reasoning for stealing an ancient relic of the royal family?"_

"_I refuse to say anything to a beast like yourself." She spit in his face and scowled at him. The man began to get a look of rage on his face, "I've had just about enough of you! Now I'll ask you once more what your reason was. If you don't give me an answer I'll have you thrown in the dungeon, do you understand me?!" he got right up in her face. Just as she was about to speak, rain began to fall. To the three men's surprise, the 17 year old became a 10 year old. The king, now turned queen, got a look of amusement once more, "Ah… so _that _is the reason you wanted the pail… I see… well, since you've committed a crime against royalty, it will be my decision on your punishment. You know, you can use the pail—in fact, here, let me _help _you!!" the king splashed water from the pail of preservation on Fujiko, "And now you shall always be a 10 year old girl, no matter how much time passes!!! Mwahahahaha!!!" the king cackled evilly and eventually he ordered his attendants, Lime and Mint, to take her out of the village. However before they could do so, the king said one more thing, "Oh… and remember my name for the rest of your life: Herb, King of the Musk Dynasty."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god… I had no idea you went through all of that… so that's why you're still a ten year old no matter how much hot water you're exposed to…"

"Yup…"

"Well, we're gonna fix that you two." The girls whipped around to see Ranma leaning on the doorframe, "You were listening this whole time?!"

"Of course. I heard you two walk up to my door, then I heard you two as you went downstairs. Then out of concern when I heard Ranko screaming 'What happened?!', I came down and Fujiko had began her story. I had to hear it, so I didn't want to interrupt. I stayed up against the door, and now that I know what happened, Herb is gonna get some payback… not just for that little trick he played on me, but for what he did to you… although… I have to say, I'm proud of Fujiko for spitting in his face and saying 'fuck you' to his face."

"… Thanks Ranma…"

"No problem. Now let's see what we can do about kicking that guy's ass, shall we?"

"But he kicked ours so badly that we don't stand a chance against him!"

"don't worry… I'll train you two in the art. After all, you guys are Saotomes, it would be blasphemy not to know the art!"

"Yeah!" screamed the girls in unison. Once they had their ideas planned out, they got dressed in their pj's and finally, the girls went to sleep. Right after, Ranma fell asleep too. The next day would bring some interesting surprises however…

And that ladies and gentlemen is another chapter of 'Ranma's New Sister'! I just happened to come up with the idea last night, and I wanted to use it before I forgot the idea or it got old… Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll surely work on this story off and on… well, please review and also please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
